The Walking Dead: Guilt
by PMDFNAFStories
Summary: Ben Paul has just survived after being impaled through the abdomen, and now must embark on a life changing journey as he tries to improve himself and protect Clementine. (Contains swearing, gore and other things.) Walking Dead is owned by Robert Kirkman. Characters by Telltale Games.
1. Regret

**_The Walking Dead: Guilt_**

 ** _Chapter One: Regret_**

* * *

Ben laid in the alleyway, a large spike piercing through his abdomen. A rush of pain flourished through him almost as if he was hit by a truck. This was all _his_ fault. If he wasn't stupid, if he wasn't ignorant, if he wasn't a coward, he wouldn't be in the situation he was in. He closed his eyes, tears rolling down his face, knowing the group wasn't going to come help him.

That is, until the noise of pattering down the ladder caught his attention. He looked over and see, to his surprise, Kenny! The very man who loathe him, the very man whose family was killed all because of Ben, was coming to his rescue. The green shirt man with a red trucker hat and grey mustache ran over to him, followed by Lee Everett, an African American man missing his left arm and the leader of the group.

"Jesus Ben..." Kenny said to him, kneeling down to the injured teen.

"I-I'm sorry, just pull me up. M-My leg is hurt, I think." Ben responds, knowing that his fate is sealed when Kenny removed the garbage off him.

"Son of a bitch..." Kenny muttered, before lightly pulling Ben up. Ben was introduced to a large amount of pain throughout his body, causing the latter to scream in pain.

Luckily for the three, Lee covered Ben's mouth. "Pull him out. I'll keep him quiet." He tells Kenny, who gave him a nod.

Ben shakingly looked at the two. Why were they saving him? What has he done to deserve their help? Those two thoughts rang throughout his mind as Kenny quickly pulled Ben off the spike, the teenager's muffled cries still attraction the attentions of nearby walkers.

"Shit!" Kenny shouted, turning his head to Lee. "How many bullets do you have left?" He asked, to which Lee responded "I'm out!"

Ben struggled to keep stand, blood staining his hoodie that he's been wearing since the start of all this. "K-Kenny, I'm sor-" Ben tries to apologize, but then the man pushes Lee and Ben near the ladder before shutting the gate. Ben's vision began to blurry as he faintly sees Kenny being swarmed with walkers and Lee pushing on the gate. Then there was a singular gunshot.

After that, Ben falls to the ground, fainting from blood loss.

Ben opens his eyes, to find himself on the train he and the group found after leaving the motor inn. He was getting some air when Kenny came out, looking furious. "You little piece of shit!" The latter suddenly yelled at Ben, rushing at him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the freight train.

Pain rushed through Ben as the man proceeded to toss him overboard, Ben crying out "I'm sorry!" as he hits the ground, a sudden swarm of walkers surrounding Ben. To which they proceeded to tear him apart.

"Ben...Ben!" Ben was brought back into reality when he felt a hand shaking him. He looked to his right to see Christa and Omid. Lee was no where to be seen, and they were no longer in the city and instead was in what appeared to be the countryside.

"What happened...?" Asked Ben, who tried to stand. He lifts up his shirt to find bandages over his wound.

Omid spoke. "Lee's gone. We got separated when we went searching for Clementine. He told us to wait in the countryside for a bit for Clementine." He said.

"We also got you some bandages for your wound, but we might have to find some antibiotics for that." Christa said, helping Ben to his feet.

Ben lets out a sigh, a ton of guilt spreading through him. All of this wouldn't have happened if he never made that deal with those bandits. What if Lee had failed to save Clem. Clem could be...could be...

"Hey! Guys, look!" Omid distracted Ben from his thoughts when he pointed and shouted to another hill with a tree by it. Christa and Ben both squinted their eyes, and both gasped when the three spotted a small child-like figure.

"C-Clementine!" Ben suddenly shouted, waving his arms. The figure turned to them, standing there.

"Are you stupid?" Christa snapped at Ben, glaring at him. "What if that's a walker? We don't have anything to protect ourselves with."

Ben was about to apologize when the figure began running at them. They quickly get ready.

The figure gets close, revealing to be a small girl with black hair and a purplish and white baseball cap with a "D" on it. The girl stared at them, tears slowly swelling in her eyes as she rushed at them.

"Clementine..." Ben was relieved to see Clementine still alive as the eight year old hugged him, trying to ignore the pain from when she did. After all, Ben was like a brother to Clem.

"Lee is..." She stuttered to speak.

"It's okay Clem." Christa said.

Ben looked off to the sunset, hoping to change. To be stronger and to protect Clementine.

 _ **[End of Chapter 1]**_

* * *

 ** _Jordan: Hey guys, Jordan/PMDFNAFStories here. I hoped you enjoyed this Walking Dead story and if you wish to see more. I'm sorry if it was terrible, as it is really late about the time I wrote this, so I'm a tad bit exhausted._**


	2. Nightmares

**_The Walking Dead: Guilt_**

 ** _Chapter 2- Nightmares_**

* * *

Ben wakes up in the middle of...the motor inn? But how? They left it once the bandits ambushed it. So why was he back here of all places..?

"Piece of shit..." Ben heard someone familiar, making him turn around to see Kenny.

"Kenny? H-How-" He tries to ask Kenny how he was alive, only to be socked in the jaw which in turn made him fall to the ground.

"This is all your fault..." Kenny says as he stared down at him. "My family is dead because of you. Carley is dead because of you. Lee is dead all because of you." Kenny said.

Ben felt a sharp pain in his stomach, making him clench it. He raised his hand to find blood, _his_ blood. Ben realized his wound had reopened and tried to close it. "Kenny, help." He begged, but realized that Kenny was walking away. "Kenny!" Ben cried out.

Kenny didn't look back. Ben couldn't move due to the pain. "Eat up..." He hears Kenny say. The sounds of growls and grunts are heard as Ben finds himself surrounded by a herd of walkers.

The herd approached Ben, ignoring Kenny. Ben lets out a loud scream as the walkers sink their teeth and nails into him. The last thing Ben saw...was his little sister.

* * *

"Ben. Wake up." Ben could feel someone shaking his arm. "Ben!"

This made him open his eyes to see Clementine looking down at him. "It's morning time. Christa is in the woods, hunting. She asked me to start the fire, and I need some help. Can you go find some dry wood?" The little girl asked, giving Ben a familiar gaze similar to his sister.

The teenager stood up. "Y-Yeah. Stay here." Ben told Clementine as he walked into the woods. It was been around sixteen months since they found Clementine and had lost Omid to a woman who tried to rob Ben and Clementine. She shot Omid by mistake, the look on Omid's face as he died still gave Ben a chill down his spine.

And then...Christa lost her baby when someone attempted to rob them again. The bandit had hit Christa in the stomach hard enough for her to lose her child. After that day, Christa had never been the same.

Ben shook his head, trying to forget those horrible memories. "God..." He muttered to himself as he picked up some logs. Ben began to walk back to the campsite. Once he arrives, he sets the logs down.

Clementine was about to thank Ben, when they suddenly hear someone shout 'Tell us where your group is!'

"Who was that?" Clementine ask, turning to the sound.

Ben realized that whoever it was, they probably found Christa. "I don't know, but I think they got Christa!" He shouts, making the two run to the spot.

They hide behind a tree, allowing them to see Christa being held at gunpoint by a group of people, who was asking her where her people was.

"We have to help her..." Clementine whispered to Ben, who noticed a rock on the ground.

He picks it up, and chucked it at the one holding up Christa. "Christa, run!" Clementine shouted as the men chased after them.

As they run, Ben hears a gunshot. His heart sank on the inside. Did they...?

His trail of thought was cut off, when he finds himself and Clementine falling off a cliff, and into a stream.

"Ben!" Ben hears Clementine cry out as the stream pushes them away from each other. Before he could cry out to her, Ben hits the back of his head on a rock, knocking him out.

Why couldn't he be strong...? That last thing he though of before losing consciousness.

 _[End of Chapter 2]_

 **Author Notes-**

 **This story has my choices that I picked in Walking Dead Season 1-3. Yes, this story will be going into Season 2 and maybe to Frontier. Please don't be upset if none of the events that occur in this story is exactly like yours, but I'll also be changing up events that happened in the games.**

 **Leave any questions about this story, and I'll try to answer them.**


	3. New Faces, Bigger Problems

**The Walking Dead: Guilt**

 **Chapter 3- New Faces, Bigger Problems.**

 _"Ben! Benny!" Ben hears the shouts of a young girl calling out to him, despite being a few feet away from him. He was so comfortable in his bed, he didn't want to get up. That is, until he is forced to open his eyes when he felt someone small hop up and down on his stomach._

 _"All right! All right!" He lets out a groan, clenching his stomach. "I'm up..." Ben rubbed his eyes, looking forward to see a small dark-brown haired girl with bright blue eyes. This was his younger sister, Sydney Paul. "I'm not a bouncy house." Ben said as he rubbed his aching stomach, getting up to get a shirt from his closet._

 _"Mom told me to wake you up." Sydney said, the young girl crossing her arms while giving him an adorable yet stern gaze. "Today's your band's big performance, right?"_

 _Ben frozed up, turning around quickly as he popped his head through the collar of his shirt. "What?!" He shouts, rushing downstairs faster than you can say "blueberry pie."_

 _His mom was already up, preparing a plate of pancakes for her son and daughter. "Well, if it isn't Sleepy Beauty." The brown haired woman giggled to the teen, who sat down to eat his pancakes. Not before thanking his mother, of course._

 _Once he finished, he walked his way to school like he normally does everyday as his mom took Sydney to her school. Ben arrived to the entranced of his high school, walking in. As he walked to his locker, he sees his best friend Travis Hoffmann, a blacked hair teen around his age wearing a blue coat with his name on it, peeking behind a corner staring at a red haired gal._

 _"Spying on Jenny Pitcher as always..." Ben thought to himself before approaching his friend from behind, tapping his shoulder._

 _"Ben!" Travis jumped when he did, turning around furiously. "Give a warning the next time you decide to act like Solid Snake, okay?" He berates Ben, the latter getting his band coat out of his locker._

 _"Yeah yeah..." Ben chuckled as he rolled his eyes at his friend. "Let's hurry before Mr. Parker gets on our tails for being late for class._

 _"Whatever man." Travis grumbled, pulling out the trumpet in his locker before the two walked to class._

 **-x-**

"Hey kid, get up..." A voice spoked to Ben, one he did not recognize. But from the sound of it, it was an old man.

Another voice suddenly spoke. "I don't know Pete. Are you even sure he's alive?" The voice belonging to a younger male asked to the other.

"I'm just checking." He said, before lightly shaking Ben with his foot, waking the teenager up.

Ben rubs his eyes with his wet sleeve. "Ugh..." He groaned, looking up to see two men. One was an old guy around his 50s or 60s holding a crossbow, and the other was a brown hair man looking to be in his 20s. Ben wasn't sure who these guys were.

"You gonna sit on your ass all day son, or are you going to get up?" The old man asked, extending a hand to Ben, who took it. "Now, you going to tell us who you are?"

"B-Ben. Ben Paul." Ben spoked, shivering since he was still wet.

"Well Ben, I'm Luke. And this here's Pete." The other man, Luke, spoke. "What happened to you? Me and Pete here found you washed up on shore."

It was here that Ben told the two strangers what had happened, up to the point where he was seperated from Clementine. Speaking of whom, Ben quickly looked around for her. Yet he doesn't see her. "W-Where is she?"

Pete only shook his head. "Sorry son, we only found you here." He said, his eyes focused on him.

"Please, can you help me find her?" Ben begged.

Luke and Pete looked at each other, wondering if they can trust this teenager they have just met. After all, he could be working for _**him**_ and this story is nothing more than a snow job. Then again, it's not like they want to leave a little girl alone by themselves.

"Okay, we'll try to." Pete spoke, holding the crossbow over his head.

"T-Thank you." Ben said before the three set foot into the nearby woods.

 **-x-**

Luke talked to Ben to try and pass the time as they searched for Clementine, though Ben was more focused on finding Clementine. And lo and behold...

They find a little girl, pinned down by a walker about to sink it's rotten teeth into her. Pete wasted no time, and puts an arrow between the walker's eyes, as Luke killed any other walkers nearby. Ben, deciding to step up, stabbed two walkers with a small pocket knife Luke had lent him.

"I'm out of ammo. Grab her, and let's go." Pete ordered Luke to pick up Clementine, who would've hugged Ben if she wasn't currently hurt. Ben runs behind the two as they escaped the oncoming walkers.

Once they made it further from the spot they picked up Clementine, the group slowed down to catch their breath as Ben looked at Clem, glad she was safe but noticed she looked weak.

And when Clementine mentioned that her arm was hurt, Ben was about to ask what's wrong when suddenly Luke drops Clementine on her rear exclaiming "Holy shit!" as the young girl lets out a soft moan from being dropped on her arm.

"W-What's wrong?" Ben asked worriedly, a bit pissed Luke dropped Clementine.

The words that came out of Luke's mouth made Ben's heart skip a beat. "She's been bit." Luke said, before putting his hands over his forehead. "Fuck man!" He shouts.

Ben adverts his gaze at Clementine, who quickly got to her feet. "N-No, it's a dog bite! I swear." She pleaded.

"I didn't see no dog Clementine." Pete said, looking at her.

Ben walked over to Clementine. "Clementine, can I look at your arm?" He asked, to which Clem oblidged and rolled up her sleeve. Big mistake, as Ben felt woozy from the sight of blood. This also allowed Pete and Luke to see the nasty bite, which didn't look like a humans.

"A bite like that could be anything." Pete said, shocking Ben. Even he could tell the difference between a human bite and a dog bite. "We'll have our doctor take a look at it."

"Are you sure about this Pete?" Luke asks.

"Well I'm sure not going to leave a girl and a teenager out here to die Luke." Pete replied, giving Luke a serious glare, making him back down.

Ben looks away from Clementine's arm. There wasn't that much blood. At least not as much as when Christa chopped Lee's arm off in an attempt to stop the infection.

The four started to walk up a hill, Luke refusing to carry Clementine with the bite on her, and Ben being unable to carry her. Though Ben kept his eyes on Clementine, noticing she was getting more fatigued. "C-Clem?"

Before Clementine could respond, she collapsed right then and there, Luke and Ben quickly running over with the former shouting "Oh shit."

 **-x-**

Luke finally decided to carry Clem to a small wooden cottage, where Pete shouted "Carlos!" when he arrived. "Luke, go get Carlos."

The orange-shirted man nodded, sitting Clementine down at Ben's feet before running into the house.

Ben started to kneel down, only to jump up when a woman shouted "What the hell is going on out here?" He looks up to see some more people run out of the cabin. Two people were Africa-American, one being a man with a pair of glasses and a yellow-greenish coat on and the other being a woman with a large stomach. The man standing beside them had a red cap, blue eyes, black hair and in his hands was a shotgun, making Ben not want to piss him off.

"Who are these two?!" The capped man asked, aiming the shotgun directly at Ben, who held both of his hands up.

"Easy there boy." Pete interferes. "Me and Luke found this kid on the shore, who asked if we could help find his sister. She's been bitten by a dog."

"A-Actually, she isn't my sister." Ben tried to speak up only to be overshadowed by the woman exclaiming "Bullshit! What if they're with Carver?" Carver?

Ben soon noticed Clementine slowly opening her eyes, raising. "I need a doc-" The loud bang of a shotgun went off, as a bullet struck the ground before Clementine, who moved back in fear.

"You idiot! Every walker close by could've heard that." The woman raised her voice at the man.

Ben felt a rage building up inside him. "You're the one telling me to shoot her." The man said, to which Ben shouted "No one told you shit!"

The man pointed his shotgun at Ben next. "Shut up with your Shaggy-looking ass." He said through his teeth, making Ben go back to the cowardly teen he was just a few seconds ago.

The man most defiantly would've shot him there if Luke hadn't come out, asking what was going on. Behind him followed a black haired man with a checkered-shirt, who looked to the group.

"It's okay Clem, he's a doctor." Luke said to Clementine as the man, who Ben figured out to be the Carlos man Pete mentioned. Though he was still wondering who this 'Carver' fellow was.

"Well, is it like she says?" Luke asks Carlos, who stood up to look at his group. "A bite like that could be anything." Hearing him say this made Ben's jaw drop. This was the doctor Pete mentioned?!

"There's only one way to figure out if it's what she said." He said, looking over to the nearby shed. They weren't seriously...

Turns out they were serious. They proceeded to lock Clementine in the shed to see if she turns in the morning. Ben had all this rage building up inside, that he didn't know what to do as Luke lead him into the cabin.

 ** _[End of Chapter 3]_**

 _ **Author's Note: Chapter** **Three** **of 'Guilt' is here! I really hope you enjoyed it. I apologize for taking such a long time to upload this, but what with school and drama, I'm just glad to have just finished this. I decided to dwell on Ben's backstory more, and you'll see later on more of it as this story progresses. And some changes to the story ;). Also fun fact, Travis' last name isn't from the Saw character as some of you might think. It's actually the last name of Ben's voice actor, Trevor Hoffmann. Anyway, leave your thoughts in the reviews. ^^**_

 _ **I'm also planning on writing Chapter 6 of PMD Key to Victory and the next chapter of Green Demons, so stay tune, and let me know which you want to see next.**_


End file.
